


Also bin ich nur ein Traum?

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Alice steht auf dem Schlauch, Der Hutmacher ist einfach nur verzweifelt und verliebt, Die weiße Königin lacht sich ins Fäustchen, F/M, Realität, Wunderland, Zeitsprung, schließt an den ersten Film an
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Alice versteht es ja. Allerdings zu spät. Oder?





	1. Also bin ich nur ein Traum?

o=o=o Also bin ich nur ein Traum? o=o=o

  


Leise tritt der Hutmacher zu Alice, die nachdenklich am Balkon steht.

"Weißt du, was ein Rabe mit einem Schreibtisch gemeinsam hat?", fragt er lächelnd sein Rätsel.

"Lass mich darüber nachdenken...", flüstert sie und blickt zum Horizont.

"Du weißt, was morgen ist, nicht wahr?"

Das Lächeln schwindet aus dem Gesicht der jungen Frau.

"Der Bloomertag." Sie seufzt ergeben auf. "Wie könnte ich das vergessen... Ich wünschte, ich würde aufwachen."

Erstaunt runzelt der Rothaarige die Stirn.

"Du glaubst nach wie vor, das sei ein Traum, oder?"

"Gewiss doch. Das entspringt alles meiner Einbildung."

Mit traurigem Blick blinzelt der Hutmacher, um ihre Worte zu realisieren.

"Das würde bedeuten... Ich bin nicht real?"

Alice schenkt ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

"Ich fürchte, ja. Du bist nur ein Geschöpf meiner Fantasie." Er will etwas erwidern, doch sie fährt fort. "Typisch, dass ich jemanden erträume, der halb verrückt ist."

Mit einem Auflachen wendet sie den Blick wieder ab. Es tut ihr weh, ihm weh zu tun.

"Ja. Ja, aber du müsstest selbst halb verrückt sein, um mich zu erträumen...", sagt er, in der Hoffnung, sie würde seine Existenz eingestehen.

"Das muss ich wohl sein." Sanft lächelnd, richtet sie den Blick in die Ferne. "Du wirst mir fehlen, wenn ich aufwache."

Das Grinsen, welches eigentlich so typisch für den verrückten Hutmacher wäre, erlischt endgültig aus seinem Gesicht.

  


******

"Was tut er da bloß?", fragt Alice belustigt den Grinser. Sie beäugt die ruckenden, zappeligen Verrenkungen des Rothaarigen mit einem leicht verträumten Lächeln im Gesicht, welches der weißen Königin durchaus nicht verborgen bleibt. Sie wippt im Takt mit den Bewegungen des Hutmachers, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Nein. Alice sollte es selbst merken.

"Futterbacken", grinst Cheshire und richtet die türkisen Augen erneut auf den Tanzenden.

DIe Zwillinge klatschen begeistert, während Alice dem Verrückten nur ein umwerfendes Lächeln schnekt, das ihm kurzzeitig den Atem raubt. Miranda schwebt zu dem abgeschlagenen Kopf des Jabberwalkies und fängt ein wenig Blut, welches aus seinem Maul rinnt, in einer winzigen Glasphiole auf und reicht sie ihrer Kämpferin.

"Und das Blut des Jabberwalkies. Wir sind dir auf ewig dankbar... Und für den Dienst, den du uns erwiesen hast..."

"Das wird mich nach Hause bringen?"

Die Stimme der Jüngeren wird traurig. Wollte sie doch die ganze Zeit nur aufwachen, hat sie durch die blaue Raupe jedoch erkannt, dass die Welt, ihr Wunderland, real ist. Und sich ihre Gefühle eingestanden. Denn Gefühle für ein Hirngespinst hatte sie sich verboten, doch da alles real war, wollte sie nicht gehen - zumindest nicht, ohne es ihm zu sagen.

"Wenn das dein Wunsch ist?", entgegntet die Angesprochene wohlweißlich, dass ihrem Gegenüber etwas ganz anderes im Herzen war. Sie fährt ihr aufmunternd über die Wange und schreitet dann zu ihrem Volk. Alice setzt das Gläschen mit der violetten Flüssigkeit an, doch unterbricht sie eine leise Stimme.

"Du brauchst nicht fortzugehen."

Der Hutmacher spricht die Worte mit Bedacht aus und legt alle Zuneigung in seine Stimme. Er hat nicht den Mut, es ihr zu sagen, kann dem Mädchen nicht sagen, dass er sie liebt.

"Was für eine Idee...", lacht sie, während sie sich zu ihm umwendet. "Eine irre, verrückte, wundervolle Idee... Aber es geht nicht anders..." Ihre Stimme wird brüchig. "Ich habe Fragen zu beantworten... Dinge, die ich erledigen muss... Eh du dich versiehst, bin ich wieder zurück."

Sie trinkt das Blut und wünscht sich nach Hause zurück.

"Du wirst dich nicht an mich erinnern", entgegnet er leise.

"Natürlich werde ich das! Wie könnte ich dich vergessen? Hutmacher...?" Sie will es sagen, es herausschreien. Doch sie traut es sich nicht. "Was hat ein Rabe mit einem Schreibtisch gemeinsam?", fragt sie stattdessen.

"Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung", erwidert er nun endlich ihr Lächeln. "Fahr wohl, Alice...", flüstert er ihr noch ins Ohr.

Sie blickt ein letztes Mal in seine gelben Augen, bevor sich alles auflöst. Und ihr Entschluss steht fest. Sie wird zurückkehren und sie wird ihren Hutmacher wieder sehen.

 

  



	2. Ja, du bist mein Traum!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ihre Entscheidung ist gefallen. Doch wie wird er reagieren?

o=o=o Ja, du bist mein Traum! o=o=o

 

Lächelnd tritt Alice aus der Tür. Diesmal wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte und ging zielstrebig auf den Tisch zu. Das Wunderland hat sich verändert, das sieht sie sofort. Alles blüht, strahlt und gedeiht prächtig.

„Cheshire?“, ruft sie laut, als sie ein Rascheln hört.

„Oh, Alice! Was für eine Freude!“

„Nun, kannst du mich zu Miranda bringen? Ich muss sie Etwas fragen; es ist sehr wichtig.“

„Kannst du mir denn dein Geheimnis verraten?“

„Ungern…“, druckst sie herum.

Das Grinsen der blauschwarzen Katze wird breiter. „Dann kann ich dich leider nicht zu ihr bringen.“

„Warte! Bitte! Es ist dringend. Es geht um…“

„Haha! Schon okay, Alice! Folge mir!“

Die blonde Frau läuft eine Weile neben der schwebenden Grinsekatze her, bis sie die weißen Zinnen am Horizont erkennt. Das Land hatte seine Schönheit zurückbekommen, von der der Hutmacher bei ihrem letzten Besuch so geschwärmt hatte. Der Hutmacher… Wie sie ihn vermisst hatte. Vier Jahre waren nun vergangen, doch schien es ihr, als wäre die Zeit hier schneller verronnen.

„Danke.“

Sie rennt die letzten Meter und fällt ihrer Freundin um den Hals. Miranda war sehr viel älter geworden, doch man sieht ihr die Schönheit noch immer an.

„Alice, meine Liebe! Was führt dich zu mir? Du wirkst sehr gestresst, ist etwas passiert?“

„Mehr oder weniger. Ich wollte dich etwas fragen. Und es ist mir wirklich wichtig, also sei ehrlich.“

„Sprich dich aus, ich werde so gut es mir möglich ist, helfen.“ Die weiße Königin entlässt das Mädchen aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Okay… Also. Ist es möglich, eine Person, die von hier stammt, mit in meine Welt zu nehmen? Und was passiert, wenn die Person hier schon älter ist?“, platzt die Jüngere heraus.

„Immer noch? Nach all der Zeit, verzehrt sich den Herz noch immer nach ihm?“

Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich in ihr Gesicht. Ja, es schien beiden so zu gehen.

„Was..?“

„Alice, Liebes. Mir sind deine Gefühle nicht entgangen, als du hier warst.“

„Dann verstehst du, von welch immenser Wichtigkeit es ist?“

„Es ist möglich, aber nur, wenn die wahre Liebe es erlaubt.“

Mit großen Augen schaut Alice zu ihrem Gegenüber, bevor sie ihr stürmisch um den Hals fällt.

„Also geht es? Er kann mit mir kommen? Wo ist er? Ich muss ihn fragen!“

„Kindchen, beruhige dich doch. Ich habe nicht alles gesagt.“

„Oh. Fahre fort.“

„Wenn er deine Welt betritt, wird er so alt, wie er in deiner Zeit wäre. Ich schätze, ungefähr Mitte zwanzig. Er ist in seiner Werkstatt im dritten Stock. Na los, lass ihn nicht warten. Und bring ihm einen Tee!“, ruft sie der Rennenden noch hinterher.

Hetzend kommt Alice vor der bunt behangenen Tür zum Stehen. Noch einmal durchatmend, nimmt sie ihren Mut zusammen und klopft zaghaft an.

„Herein, Majestät.“

„Nun, Hutmacher… Ich hoffe, du bist nicht allzu enttäuscht, dass nur ich es bin?“

Er erstarrt, als er diese Stimme hört. Ihre Stimme. Sie Herz schlägt doppelt so schnell wie sonst. Langsam wendet er sich um.

„… Alice?“

„Hallo. Möchtest du Tee?“, grinst sie verschmitzt, woraufhin er auflacht und zu ihr läuft. Nicht so recht wissend, wie er sich verhalten soll, bleibt er knapp vor ihr stehen, als sie ihn in die Arme zieht. „Ich habe dich so vermisst!“, schluchzt sie.

„Aber… Ich dachte, du würdest mich vergessen?“

Abrupt löst sie sich von ihm und tritt zurück.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du dies wünschtest“, lässt sie betrübt den Kopf hängen.

Schnell eilt er wieder zu ihr und küsst sie auf die Wange, legt einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und drückt sanft den Kopf hinauf.

„Aber nein, aber nein! Ich bin nur erstaunt. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest dein Wort halten und zurückkommen. Doch nach 12 Jahren gab ich auf. Nie kehrtest du zurück.“

Sie vernimmt deutlich die Trauer seiner Stimme, sodass sie, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ihre Lippen sanft auf seine presst. Doch auf sein Zusammenzucken hin löst sie sich schnell wieder und wendet sich ab.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht… Ich habe nicht nachgedacht!“

„Alice… Entschuldige dich nicht für Dinge, die ich mir zu träumen verbot.“ Es waren schlichte Worte, doch für Alice bedeuteten sie die Welt. „Doch ich verstehe es nicht. Wir sind irreal, eingebildet. Ich bin nur ein Fantasiewesen. Alles ist dein Traum. Das hast du selbst gesagt.“

„Du bist real. Ich bin zwar trotzdem verrückt, aber du existierst. Du bist dennoch ein Traum. Mein Traum. Darum möchte ich dich etwas fragen: Hegst du den Wunsch, mich zu begleiten? IN meine Welt? Und mich dort… Zu heiraten?“

Wie in Schnappatmung verfallen öffnet der Rothaarige den Mund und schließt ihn immer wieder. Doch kein Ton will seinen Lippen entweichen.

„Natürlich will ich“, sagt er schließlich gerührt.

Ihre Augen strahlen, als sie sich in seine Arme wirft und er sie durch den Raum wirbelt. Beim Absetzen reckt sie ihr Kinn etwas, um zwar zu zeigen, was ihr Wunsch ist, aber sie will ihm die Entscheidung überlassen. Er zögert nicht lang und küsst sie sanft, fährt mit den Händen über ihre Schultern und seufzt in den Kuss.

„So lange habe ich davon geträumt…“

Glücklich lächelt sie ihn an, greift seinen Hut und setzt ihn sich selbst auf den Kopf.

******

„Alice? Es klingt unmöglich… Dennoch; ich liebe dich.“

Der Hutmacher dreht sich ein letztes Mal zu seiner alten Heimat um und schmunzelt über ihre Antwort. Rauch umhüllt sie beide, alles wirbelt durcheinander und dann kriechen sie aus dem Erdloch. Alice blickt zu dem Mann ihrer Träume und ihr stockt der Atme. Vor ihr steht nicht mehr der etwas gebrechliche Hutmacher mit dem krausen Haar, sondern ein wunderschöner Mann Mitte zwanzig mit rotblonden Locken, der sie liebevoll anblickt.

„Sag mal, Hutmacher, weißt du was?“

„Nun, was denn, Liebes?“

„Was haben ein Rabe und ein Schreibtisch gemeinsam?“

„Ich habe noch immer nicht die leiseste Ahnung.“

Sie lacht auf, es klingt glockenhell in seinen Ohren.

„Bei beiden sind Federn zu finden.“

„Das ist wohl überleg, ich denke, du hast Recht“, lacht nun auch er auf und Arm in Arm gehen sie Richtung Straße.

 

O==O Und was lernen wir daraus? Wenn man noch vor dem Frühstück an sechs unmögliche Dinge glaubt, kann das Ersehnte nicht länger unerreichbar sein. Und wenn man fest genug an etwas denkt, macht man es möglich – und wenn es nur ein Traum ist. O==O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und erneut, ich freue mich immer über Feedback :) LG Vany und ich hoffe, sie hat Euch gefallen.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews? Irgendjemand? Ich hoffe, es liest überhaupt jemand... Die Story ist schon etwas älter, aber ich lade jetzt gerade alle meine Geschichten hoch.  
> LG Vany


End file.
